The Bet
by Roxius
Summary: Akito bets Agito that he can go for a whole day without being a jerk. If he wins, Akito won't cosplay for a whole three months! Please R & R.


_Inside Akito's Consciousness..._

_Akito - "Um, Onii-chan?"_

_Agito - "What is it, you shit? I'm trying to sleep! AND DON'T CALL ME ONII-CHAN!"_

_Akito - "I'm sorry, but you seemed really upset about yesterday..."_

_Agito - "OF COURSE I WAS UPSET! I WAS WEARING A FUCKIN' MAID'S OUTFIT, YOU DAMN IDIOT! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP MY REPUTATION AS THE FANG KING IF YOU KEEP GOING AROUND ACTING LIKE A QUEER ASS!"_

_Akito - "Well, Onii-chan, you're no Mr. Perfect yourself! You're rude, violent, mean, hateful, selfish, insensitive, annoying-"_

_Agito - "Damn, you keep nagging and nagging! I don't even know why I put up with you!"_

_Akito - "Don't act like you're all high and mighty! I was the one who created you! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here!"_

_Agito - "Tch! Whatever..."_

_Akito - "...Hey, Agito?"_

_Agito - "What now?"_

_Akito - "I just came up with an idea! How about we make a bet? If you can be nice for an entire day and not say a single curse word or hurt anyone, I won't cosplay for three months! If you fail, however, I'm going to make sure to wear cosplay dresses 24-7 for three months!"_

_Agito - "Hmm...I like the way you think, kid! Okay, I'll take your damn bet!"_

_Akito - "Starting from the moment we wake up, you'll be under control for the whole day and not say or do a single bad thing!"_

_Agito - "Uh...s-sure, I can do it!"_

* * *

"Hey, Akito-san, it's time for breakfast! Wake up!" 

The moment Akito awoke from his slumber, he quickly switched over his eyepatch, giving his Agito personality control. 'Heh! This will be easy! A single day won't be hard!' Agito thought confidently as he climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

The moment he entered the kitchen, a foul smell filled Agito's nostrils.

He quickly covered his nose and shouted, "What the fu-" Agito, realizing he was about to curse, swallowed it and said, "Uh...what is that a-awful smell?"

Ikki, who was eating some toast, looked up and replied, "Oh, it's Agito this time. Anyway, the septic tank blew up again..."

'Damn, I almost lost the bet! I gotta be more careful!' Agito thought as he took his seat at the table. Suddenly, he noticed that the Noyamano sisters were missing.

"Where did those dumb-I mean, sweet girls go to now?" Agito asked nervously.

"They went outside to try and fix it or something..." said Ikki as he quickly finished off the rest of his toast. After taking one more sip of water, he got up, grabbed his backpack and called, "Agito, come on over to the park later when you're ready. We're training today..."

Once Ikki was gone, Agito realized something strange. 'Wait, does this mean I have to be nice to those two perverts Ikki always hangs out with? God, this is getting so fuckin' annoying...'

* * *

As Agito headed to the park, he heard Akito's voice in the back of his head. "Remember, Onii-chan, if you say anything or do anything I wouldn't do, then you lose the bet!" he said. Agito spat on the ground and replied, 'I remember, I remember! Yeesh!' 

Once he reached the park, Agito noticed that Onigiri was once again using his A.T. skills to look up womens' skirts. Even worse, Ikki and Kazu were in on it, too. The girl they were chasing, who actually wasn't half bad-looking, kept crying, "S-Stop it! Stop it, you perverts! Get away from me!"

Onigiri, the god-forsaken fat slob, just licked his lips and picked up speed as he gazed at the girl's panties. "We should help her, Onii-chan! She doesn't deserve this kind of harassment!" Akito suggested. 'Does this this mean I can kill them?" Agito asked hopefully. When Akito didn't respond, Agito took it that he had to leave them will all their limbs intact.

When Agito slipped on his A.T., he felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. "WA HA HA! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I AM THE FANG KING, BABY!" With an amazing burst of speed, Agito shot towards the group of perverts A.K.A. his teammates. He was just about ready to kick Onigiri in the face when he remembered about the bet.

That was when Agito realized something else, as well. 'YOU TRIED TO GET ME TO LOSE THE BET, YOU ASS!!!' Agito screamed at his more timid personality. "I almost got you, too..." Akito replied, a hint of deviousness in his voice. Agito ended his conversation with Akito and tried to keep himself calm. 'I won't lose here!' he told himself, 'I WON'T LOSE! I WON'T!'

"Are you okay, Agito? You seem a little...disturbed..." Ikki asked, now that he and his two friends were finally ready to get down to business.

Agito tried to force a smile as he replied, "I-I-I'm okay...I just h-hurt my leg while running over here...t-that's all..." Ikki didn't seem to buy it, though. "You serious, man? I mean, someone as skilled on A.T. as you would probably never get hurt from running, right?"

'Damn it! These assholes think I'm up to something!' Agito thought nervously. He wasn't sure why, but he had to change the subject as quickly as possible. Without even bothering to plan it out, he pointed up to the sky and shouted, "HEY, WHY ARE THOSE GIRLS JUMPING AROUND WITH A.T.S ON WHILE NOT WEARING PANTIES OR SKIRTS?"

Obviously, all three other guys looked up with hopeful looks on their faces. 'These guys are completely morons...' Agito thought in disbelief.

"YOU LIED TO US, MAN!" Kazu cried once they realized it was a lie. "You guys are stup-I mean, silly," Agito said, "Do you really think girls are around only for your amusement? If you keep harassing the female gender like this, all three of you will most likely get shot one day..."

And with that, Agito turned around and headed home, leaving Ikki and the others to ponder on his advice...

* * *

_Later that night in Akito's consciousness..._

_Akito - "You did good, Onii-chan! You almost messed up a few times, but you did good!"_

_Agito - "See, I told you I could do it! It was easy!"_

_Akito - "Still..."_

_Agito - "What now? What's the problem, you little shit?"_

_Akito - "I think that was a little TOO easy..."_

_Agito - "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I WON THE BET, DAMMIT!"_

_Akito - "I know, but you still didn't have as much trouble with it as I had thought..."_

_Agito - "Well then, I guess you thought wrong about me!"_

_Akito - "Yeah...I guess I did..."_


End file.
